Stealing The Heart
by Sherri3555
Summary: Nico is part of a mafia called Underworld. Percy is in an organization called Olympus. Although these groups are in a very fragile relationship, these two can't help but fall in love. To sum it up, it's just another Romeo and Juliet story. Smut, slash, cursing and some minor violence. Nicercy, of course. (OLD)
1. The Start of the Stealing

**Hey! So, yeah. I'm back. Gods, this story is going to be awkward, because of what I have planned. Ugh, this is going to be so bad. **

/^ღ^\

Perseus "Percy" Jackson walked out of his to his partner's room. His partner was Annabeth Chase, who, along with Percy, is part of group called Olympus. Olympus is a group that solves various crimes. They've never reached a case they couldn't solve.

Until now.

A mysterious thief named the Black Diamond had been on the loose, stealing expensive jewelry and precious paintings. He was part of a mafia called the Underworld, a very tricky gang who can plan ahead and counter against Olympus, even if it hadn't happen. The only people who could get close was Percy himself. Percy sighed as he remembered the moment he almost caught him.

/^ღ^\

Percy ran after the thief, passing and dodging every obstacle that came to him. He couldn't let the criminal escape with the valuable Hecate's Charm, a silver necklace with a glimmering blue and pink sapphire.

Percy chased him through the museum till he hit a wall. The criminal was just there, standing.

Those luscious deep brown eyes eyed him. Percy gulped at the man's beauty. The messy black hair with the beautiful curls, the skinny yet muscular form. The clothing didn't help cover his body. A thin black turtleneck, black skinny jeans and the leather boots. Percy even fallen for the man's face, well, most of it. The bottom half had been covered by a bright red bandanna. Even so, the olive complexion was very hot.

"Well, looks like I'm caught," said the thief, having a thick Italian accent. "Might be worth it with you though, amore mio."

Percy could feel the heat coming up, but resisted. He stayed silent.

"Ah, ma mi sono comunque trovato alcuni trucchi le maniche. Ci dispiace, il mio prezioso, ma devo andare." (Ah, but I got still got some tricks up my sleeves. Sorry, my precious, but I have to go.)

While Percy was processing what he said, the thief threw down some smoke bombs. Percy coughed, squinting through the smoke to find him. But it was no use, because the thief was nowhere to be found. After the smoke cleared, Percy sighed. "One day. One day I'll find you."

Percy checked his surroundings. The starry night sky lit up the place, shining every detail he looked at. Statues of the Greek gods were placed in various spots, glimmering. Marble, they seem to be made of. The glass ceiling above showed how the stars were splattered all over, creating shapes and making a story.

He tried to fight back the tears, but gave up and let the warm tears fall down his cheeks. The green eyed boy silently sobbed.

Honestly, the detective didn't want to arrest the Italian. More of date, and maybe some other things too. But, it was not meant to be. A person dating someone he needed to arrest? Ridiculous. Never a real thing.

Percy wiped his tears. He only took about two steps when he heard something crumble below his feet. He kneeled down and looked at the little piece of paper.

_See you next time, mio dolce donzella_

_\- Your Little Thief_

_The rest of the night, Percy had been blushing and dazing off._

/^ღ^\

Nico di Angelo signed off his computer after a long live stream on Twitch. Man, livestreams can sweep you off your feet.

Nico stared unimpressed at Ethan. Ethan, in return, glared at the tired boy.

"Meeting in the hall right now. Somethings going on right now."

Nico gazed out his window, not meeting Ethan in the eye. Ethan sighed and left.

Nico snapped out of his gazing and changed into a more comfortable attire. A band shirt with black skinny jeans and Nikes. He grabbed a necklace on his desk, a necklace he stolen not too long ago. Of course, he got away with it. Barely. The Italian was lucky to (barely) resist the adorable green eyed detective. Man, he wanted to have him in his lap right now.

Nico walked out, smiling as he listened to his music.

Stuck in a limbo (here we go)

Me and my sins go (toe-to-toe oh oh oh)

I played a vicious part (Whoa)

I broke an unfair share of hearts

I'm about to blow

So if you come around then you should know

I'll tear you up in two

Go ahead walk it off if you know whats best for you.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh

I'm no good for you (no)

This heart ain't built for two so

Runaway, Runaway

Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you.

I'm no good for you (no)

Get in love then I'll bet you lose so,

Runaway, Runaway

Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you.

Imma imma imma love killer

Imma imma imma love killer

Imma imma imma killer

Lower than real low (here we go)

Take your heart like a repo (no-no-no-oh-oh)

You dug yourself into (whoa)

A pretty mess that I made for you

I'm about to show

For the time you're gonna lose

By the time I go-oh-oh

I'll tear you up in two

Go ahead walk it off if you know whats best for you.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh

I'm no good for you (no)

This heart ain't built for two so

Runaway, Runaway

Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you.

I'm no good for you (no)

Get in love and I'll bet you lose so,

Runaway, Runaway

Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you.

Imma imma imma love killer

Imma imma imma love killer

Imma imma imma killer

Bootleg emotions

Bottled up explosions

Intoxicating you

Learning of the truth

I'm your sentencing

Exiting through your skin

Intoxicating you

Ninety seven proof

I'm no good for you (no)

This heart ain't built for two so

Runaway, Runaway

Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you.

I'm no good for you (no)

Get in love and I'll bet you lose so,

Runaway, Runaway

Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you.

Imma imma imma love killer

Imma imma imma love killer

Imma imma imma killer

/^ღ^\

**Well, that was nice, no? Took me forever to finish this. The awkward part will come in the next chapter or so. I really don't have many plans for this story. Perhaps I will start a series for Nicercy, or Jake/Will. I'll think about it soon enough, perhaps in the mere future. I can't believe my Spring Break is going to be over soon. Oi, leave something in the review for ideas of story, because I'm getting writer's block. And check my poll in my profile. It'll stay there until summer 2015, because I can't write anything major until schools out. Ironically, I'll kind of miss school because of my friends. Although, they can be a pain in the neck. Oh, and btw, the song is called Killer. Well, anyways. Peace!**


	2. Perspective of the Stealing

**Ugh. One day. One! School is going to crush me now. *Collapse* I'll see you guys in about two weeks after this chapter. I'm gonna take a nap after this. Also, no smut this time. Next chapter, okay? I promise!**

/^ღ^\

Nico walked down the halls, quickly putting his phone and earbuds, and taking his seat. (Reminder: Read the ending of the last chapter. I'm to lazy to even tell.)

Hades, the leader, was having a serious conversation with Persephone, and all the other grownups. Ethan, Alabaster, Luke, Lou, Hazel, Frank, Thanato and Bianca were chatting away about planning and had a coordinate grid with some red circles on certain places, connected with strings. By the looks of it, they were planning the next mission. Or maybe a trap, possibly for a current mission. (Don't ask about the members, I just got what my brain gives.)

Next to the grid was a folded map, and a few photos. Nico got out of his seat to get a closer look. "Oi, looking at the detectives, eh? Bet that you like the green eyed detective."

Nico's eyes zoomed over to the one under his fingertips. 'That's the same detective from earlier', Nico thought. Blushing madly, he faced his sister.

Bianca's eyes clearly could tell you that she had a plan.

"Little bro, you seriously need to get a guy. This person is clearly out of your league. A detective? I question your taste," Bianca dully stated. Nico sighed as he felt the heat slowly left his face.

"Yes, Bianca. I'm _totally _out of his league, you know? Like you're totally out of Thalia's league."

Bianca pouted and blushed redder then a tomato. Like Nico, she was crushing on a detective. Well, a detective's sister. Thalia Grace, the blue eyed punk was so rebellious and was something Bianca couldn't help but drool. She had seen her when Thalia was helping her brother with a case, the same case that Bianca failed because of making to much sound.

"She's the one who wouldn't arrest me, unlike_ him_!"

Nico smirked at her embarrassment. For his whole life, Nico had been teased by Bianca. Now Nico is gettting his turn as sweet payback.

"Oi! Nicki, what's up?" Lou walked over to him with the same big mischeif smile that screamed _'I'm up to no good!'_

"Hey Lou. Nico is just drooling over a detective. Percy, I think. What do you say Lou, match-making?" Bianca said, torturing the brown-eyed boy. Lou raised an eyebrow and looked at Nico with the 'Are you kidding me' look. Nico sighed and walked out. Whatever the meeting was called for wasn't an interest at the current moment.

/^ღ^\

Percy groaned after a long hour of paperwork. His back was stiff and his legs were numb, not to mention that his hair was messier then before. If that was even possible.

"Gods Perce, I never thought you'd finally be done. You look like a tornado hitted you." Annabeth felt his forehead and gave him a stern look.

Percy smiled. "Yes Annie, a tornado did hit me. A tornado of work." Annie giggled and placed a can of soda on his desk.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Hm?"

"Barbecue at Piper's later. Wanna join us, please?"

"Sure. After I do some research. This 'Black Diamond' really interests me. To be honest, I'm not so sure myself if I should arrest him. He is, after all, quite famous in many states you know, Wise Girl."

"Alright. Take care. The barbecue's at five."

Annabeth left, leaving Percy alone in his office. The crumbled note from the previous night was on his desk, next to some blue lilacs his mother gave him. Percy sighed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the thief. Why did he feel such feelings for the criminal?

Sure, he was a charming Italian with an accent and he was fairly clever and smart and hot. But why? Percy knew how this was probably going to end.

Step one: Percy or someone else catches the thief.

Step two: The identity of the thief is revealed.

Step three: Force information out of him.

Step four: Use this information to try to find the Underworld's hideout.

Step five: Arrest the others.

Step six: Jail time.

Step seven: The thief will dispise Percy for the rest of his life.

Step eight: Percy will be heartbroken for his whole life.

A sudden purr echoed the small room. He looked down below his desk to find his cat he was taking care of. Percy remembered exactly what happened.

/^ღ^\

_The feline hissed._

_The cat was tall, skinny, with a thin layer of black fur. It's slightly dull lime eyes seemed to glow in the dusk. It hid deeper in the shadow of the tree in the park. No one was around, leaving the cat alone. Well, not really. A figure was crouched in front of it._

_A tall man with wild black hair and sea green eyes that showed every shade of the ocean. He wore a brown jacket that seemed a little too thin and blue jeans, which was rolled up to his knees along with sandals._

_He held his hand for the cat to sniff. The cat, although regretfully, took a little whiff. He smelled like salt water and candy. Safe, the cat seemed to have assume. _

_The feline purred and walked closer to it's new . . . master? For now, the feline decided that it would be it's temporary master. 'Somehow, this'll work correctly,' thought the kitten. 'Somehow.'_

/^ღ^\

Percy picked to kitten to his lap and stroked it's head.

"Heh, we'll have to come up with a name for you. Kitty? No, Emerald? No, too fancy. I'll just call you Small Bob." How common that sounded. Bob. Percy gave Small Bob a smile and closed his eyes, relaxing over his feelings.

/^ღ^\

**Ah, finally! Sorry for being short but my fingers hurt.**

**Time: Exactly 1 hour, 10 minutes and 5 seconds.**  
**Watched: 5 Vocaloid songs and 6 speedpaints.**  
**Feeling: Tired, hungry and non-regretful.**

**Note: Also, I'm going to be moving soon in a month or so. I got to get a flash drive for all my files. I have over 10,000 images and documents (Combined) that need to be stored before they unplug my computer. Also, there is a chance that I'll get some equipment for making better art on my birthday. (Summer) I have tons of images I plan to do or images to re-do. I also might open a Youtube channel for speedpaints. But that all is a 25% chance of happening. Or atleast, this year. The software I want is very popular. Paint Tool SAI, and I also want a Wacom. For the Wacom, I have no specific details for it, but I will soon. Perhaps in the next chapter? Probably not. Anyways, if I do get atleast Paint Tool SAI, I'll do a cover for this fanfiction and maybe record it. Yes, I'm getting ahead of myself but what can I say? I have big plans and ideas for my future! Ow, my fingers.**


	3. Ending of the Stealing (Or is it?)

**Well, my deadlines up and here it is! Last chapter and smut. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Percy drank the cocktail in his hand. Although Percy wasn't an alcoholic, he did enjoy a drink every now and then.

The barbecue was great so far. Silena, Clarrise, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Miranda, Katie, Kayla, and a lot more girls were gossiping and giggling. Charles, Travis, Connor and Jason were chatting while cooking the feast while the others played football.

"Oi, you alright there? You seem . . . quiet."

Percy looked up to an elfish looking Latino. Leo Valdez was basically Percy's wing man and vice-versa. "Just trying to enjoy a drink. Work is stressing me out a lot. You know how embarrassing it would be to have been tracking a thief for months and not get a track to where or who he is?"

Leo laughed the mischief way he always does when he's up to something.

"You know, Perce. There has been a small rumor that I heard from Annabeth that you take this thief more seriously than others. And I don't mean in the way like you hate him. She always says that you seem to cringe every time someone insults him, even mutter something under your breath. Hell, one time you even glared at her."

Percy felt his cheeks go pink and rejected the rumor.

"I may not be certain why she would say that, but there is nothing between me and the Black Diamond. Perhaps I do take him seriously, because he is a very difficult criminal. But the cringe and glare is definitely a lie. She's my best friend and my partner."

Leo sighed. "Whatever. But seriously, give me a heads up on this 'Diamond' dude, a'right?"

"Yeah." Percy's stomach felt tight now. Strange, never had he seemed to want to avoid a topic since Smelly Gabe. The pain he suffered. Percy dismissed the memories that haunted him for years to the back of his mind. Right now, he was trying to go for a I'm-just-a-normal-guy-with-a-good-life day.

Leo walked off to chat with the others. Percy threw the empty beer cup in the trash bin and started to try to steal a hotdog from the grill when something softly vibrated in his pockets. Percy took the vibrating phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Percy! You and Annabeth need to come to the museum on Parker Street immediately!" (This is a fake street. There might be a Parker Street, but there ain't no museum. Or is there?)

Reyna's voice sounded demanding. This mustn't been very urgent, such as a currently going robbery, or the Black Diamond was spotted once more.

"On it, ma'm!" So much for a nice day. Percy sprinted towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth! We need to leave! He's back," Percy exclaimed. Piper pouted and held tightly to Annabeth, glaring at Percy like it was all his fault that Annabeth was going to leave before she could have a make-out session. She sighed and (barely) escaped her girlfriends grip.

"Heh, sorry Piper! I'll make it up to you tonight, m'kay?" Annabeth ran off with Percy to the car, leaving a pouting and madly blushing Piper to be cheered up by her loving siblings, Drew and Silena.

* * *

Nico smirked at the certain location from his view on the abandon building's rooftop. The same museum from the previous night, with the (Nico flinched when he realized this) most beautiful jewelry he's ever stolen in, well, his life.

His partners stood beside him. Luke, Frank and Hazel. All of them were clothed in black to be hidden. Nico wore a silver bandanna on his neck to tease the cops a little. Currently, someone threw a stink bomb on the museum, and surprisingly, it wasn't them who did it.

Hazel looked at her watch. "Fuck, it's still 8:30. Why did we come here half an hour early, Nico?"

Nico ignored her, not wanting to speak as he was searching the cops in front of the museum. 'Still occupied on last night? I guess I'm just that good,' Nico thought. He lay his eyes on the first cop he could recognize.

A pale blonde man seemed to shout commands. "He has blue eyes", Nico assumed. He covered his mouth at the stupid way the statement came out. Either they thinks he's scanning him or just found a new crush for himself. "Eh? You mean the Brit? Well, they are blue."

Nico turned to glare at a smirking Luke. "What? You did say he had blue eyes", Luke slyly remarked. Nico could've swore he heard Luke mutter,"Dreamy blue eyes." Nico brushed it off and turned back to scan.

A woman stood in front. She was talking, no, yelling into the phone. Nico tried to eavesdrop, but all he got out was a few words. "Percy! . . . Annabeth . . . museum . . . immediately!"

Percy? Annabeth? Nico tilted his head in confusion. Perhaps they were her partners. After all, when he's done, they'll probably need a SWAT team.

Being the clever guy he was, he assumed it was some cops. And if he remembered correctly, Percy was the one with sea green eyes. And Annabeth was the one with the gray ones. Records show that apparently, Percy was a little oblivious and cheerful but can be serious when it comes to friends. Annabeth, on the other hand, was almost the opposite. She's smart and mostly serious. She takes her cases seriously and her flaw is that she can be a tad too prideful. Confidence is good, but people can get a bit too needy.

Nico could obviously find ways to outsmart them. Percy? He could easily fall into a simple trap and thinks after his actions. Annabeth may be smart, but not logical. She also seems a little too proud and demanding. (I never liked Annabeth, but I don't want to break her! Plus, she and Piper are a pretty cute couple! I feel like Silena, is that bad?)

"Heh, Nico? Don't you think there's a lot of cops here?" asked Hazel nervously.

No, Nico thought. I think it's too little, actually. Nico scoffed at this rather unusual thought. The day there was no cops after him would be a miracle. Usually, no cops would be good. So why did Nico scowled at so little cops.

"Uh, Hazel? There's like, only six! Usually, there's more. Huh, a little too early maybe."

"But Luke! There's still some, so don't you dare say it's nothing! Besides, there's two more coming. So, what's the plan?"

Luke glanced at Nico with concern, then stared at Hazel and Frank. "Hazel and Frank will distract the cops by luring them away from the museum, I'll take care of who's left. Nico will grab the dumb pot and run. Bianca and Ethan will hack into the security, so don't worry."

"It's not dumb."

"Frank, do I look like I care?"

"Uh, you should."

"Shh!" Nico shushed. "Keep you voices down! It's time."

Sirens appeared and two cops appeared. As Nico suspected, it was Percy and Annabeth. Nico drooled a little at the sight of the Sea Prince. The surfer body, the tan skin and the eyes looked like the ocean.

"Oi, Nico. Stop drooling over Mr. Perfect and help us!"

Nico snapped out of his daydreams and headed over to the others. Time for the show!

* * *

Percy felt light headed.

Perhaps, it was a bad choice to drink a bit of beer. But Percy didn't expect a last minute case, so he sighed. Yep, totally a good day. Nothing could go so wrong.

Percy felt a stinging pain coming through his nose and he pinched his nose close. What could be the cause of the disgusting smell?

"Ugh, you smell it too? It's a stink bomb. Someone threw it earlier," a thickly accented voice said.

Percy turned to a new person. He was had his mouth covered with a silver bandanna and a black t-shirt. Those black skinny jeans and leather boots were also very covering. He also hid a bit in the shadows, so Percy couldn't get a good view, but he could've swore he saw brown eyes glinting. He had pale skin, or at least so Percy could make out. Next to him was an Asian boy who looked bulky, yet a bit chubby. He wore the same, but instead of silver, he had a black bandanna. (Well, Frank has the same clothes as Nico. Except the shoes. Frank has sneakers.)

Percy spoke,"Why the bandanna?"

The one who spoke chuckled. "I was just passing by with my friend Frank, until we were almost killed by the small. Luckily, I had some bandannas that my sister made me wear today. Lucky us, eh?"

Apparently, he had a thick Italian accent. The voice almost swept Percy off his feet. If there was something he was weak to, it was hot guys that had hot voices.

"Frank" then spoke,"What's going on here?"

"We're looking for whoever threw the bomb. Plus, there is a chance a thief might come here. The Black Diamond."

The Italian tilted his head and looked away, as if he was nervous. His eyes seemed to glint a bit of curiosity and secretiveness. Percy gulped and forced a smile. Something about those two made Percy a bit nervous, yet attracted. Well, the last part only applied to the Italian.

"Good luck." They melted into the shadows. Percy was about to shout,'Wait!' when Reyna started shouting commands.

"Alright team. Jason, Jake and Rachel will guard the outside and be on the lookout. I'll check security for any sights, while Will, Percy, Octavian and Annabeth will cover the inside. Go, go, go!" yelled an impatient Reyna.

Percy slowly walked inside and closed the door behind the two blondies.

"Huh, it's a lot nicer in here."

"Yes, Annie. The stinkbomb totally set off inside the building."

"Shut up, Tavy."

"Don't call me that and I will."

Percy sighed as the two glared at eachother. Put those two in the same room and you'll be dead.

"Alright, let's split ways. Octavian, you go to the planetarium area. Annabeth, you go to the food court. I'll go to the Ancient Greek and Egyptian display. Go!"

They splitted quickly and left Percy standing there. Percy quietly walked cautiously towards the Ancient era of time and paused at the sight of a shining object. Or rather, a shining person.

A silver bandanna glimmered in the dazzling moonlight, lighting up the person's face. Brown eyes, that may or may not have glinted darkness in them.

The same silver bandanna from earlier. The same eyes from earlier. The reflecting light brought pain to Percy's eyes. His vision got a bit blurry and he started shivering. Ugh, the feeling of horniness overcame.

Percy blushed and hid his chin deeper into his coat's collar and sprinted into the room, tackling the thief to the ground.

Percy got up and plopped himself onto the gorgeous Italian's back.

"Not so tough now, eh? I would yell 'Hands up' like cops from the movies, but considering the fact that I'm sitting on you, I don't think that you can really do that."

Percy removed the glittering bandanna and gulped. His face was flawless with the brown eyes. He also wasn't pale, but had olive skin instead. The Italian was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Like what you see, mia bella?"

Percy unconsciously nodded and leaned towards his face.

The Italian chuckled. "You're Percy, no? I'm Nico."

Nico winked and kissed him. It was a steamy kiss, with Nico's tongue poking Percy's lip. Percy gasped and moaned in pleasure.

_(Warning: This is where the smut gets into my system. Beware, turn while you can. You have been warned.)_

Nico deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into Percy's mouth and explored the mouth.

After a few seconds, Nico leaned back, releasing the kiss. His tongue was still out, with Percy's and his own spit mixed together dripping a bit.

Percy blushed madly and backed away, finally getting of his back.

_'Crap,'_ Percy thought. _'He's gonna escape because it's my fault I got off him.'_

Nico crawled in a cat-like style towards Percy, leaving only a few inches between their face. Nico was heavily breathing, with his famous smirk still splatted on his face.

"Why? Why m-me?"

Nico frowned. "W-what? what do you mean," he said concerned.

Percy repeated once more. "Why me? I'm just a detective. I could arrest you anytime."

Nico chuckled and pecked his lips.

"Because, you're special. With that personality of a kitten and that nice ass of yours. I love you because you are you," Nico whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy shivered. His vision was getting blurrier by the second.

He could hear his zipper being unzipped and cold fingers layed on them, stroking up and down gently, going faster after each stroke.

"~Hwaa!" Percy moaned at this strange, yet enjoyable feeling.

Suddenly, he felt something wet licking his cock. Nico licked practically every space available and had the same smirk on his face. Percy was being teased!

"*Moans* P-please s-stop teasing *moans* me!"

Nico smirked even more and started sucking. "Needy, aren't you mi bella?"

"J-just suck!" Percy blushed redder then a tomato. Being a virgin, this was a difficult experience.

Percy felt like he was about to burst. "N-nico!"

Hot liquid pour into Nico's mouth. Nico swallowed almost all of it and smirked, with some cum smeared on his lips.

_(Sorry, but the smut ends here. I have been very busy, so the story wraps up now. Well, except for the ending.)_

Sirens were then heard. "Shit," Nico jeered.

He quickly pecked Percy on the lips and ran out. Percy zipped up and ran out. He saw another blonde with Octavian. The blonde had a scar going through his eyes and cuffed hands.

Percy blinked as he saw this mysterious man blush as Octavian wrapped his arms around his torso. This was going to be some juicy gossip.

* * *

**So much work, and I've just started on Thursday. ~Teehee, love you all! Anyways, I have browsed through a few things I want. List right down there: (They're mostly art supplies)**

**Online:**

*** Paint Tool SAI**

*** Wacom Pen Tablet (Intuos Pro Large or Intuos Pen &amp; Touch Medium)**

*** Wacom Pen Display (Cintiq Companion Hybrid, Cintiq 24HD, Cintiq 22HD or Cintiq 13HD) (They're all pretty much the same, but some let's you hold the pen, some stands up, and some are like a tablet.)**

*** Wacom Intuos Creative Stylus 2 (If I ever get an iPad or something)**

*** Manga Studio EX 5 (Preferably the one with the woman on the cover)**

*** Bandi Cam**

**Offline:**

*** 3 boxes (One for Crayola Twisters, one for markers and one for Crayola's 50 color pencils)**

*** 2 tray (One for sheets of copy paper, one for finished drawings)**

*** Those mini-bins (For pens and pencils)**

*** Those cute little trash bins (For throwing paper away)**

*** A really nice desk (Maybe something like birch or pine)**

*** An awesome chair (Perhaps black leather, with wheels)**

*** A really big cabinet (For my art supplies. My siblings will break them if they aren't careful, so I'm protecting it)**

**Hmm, all of this should cost atleast $2,000. Wish me good luck because my mom will kill me. And if any of you guys have atleast one of these art equipment in the Online section, please review how good they are and how they generally work. I'd like to know other people's opinions on these products. And I'll write a few more of these romance , before I forget, I'm kinda thinking of making a fourth chapter as a bonus. Bye! ;D**

_**"When I get older**_

_**I will be stronger**_

_**They'll call me 'Freedom'**_

_**Just like a wavin' flag**_

_**And then it goes back, and then it goes back**_

_**And then it goes back, and then it goes..."**_


	4. Oh no, a note!

**Hi?**

**Yeah, I know this story is complete! But I'm still gonna say this!**

**REWRITE!**

**Yeah, this story is kinda crappy in my opinion. Let's be honest, the difference of my writing in this story differs from my more recent writing. I'm kinda getting the hang of writing mature content.**

**So, I'm gonna rewrite this story with a better idea! It'll still be the same, just longer (more chapters) and more of a different story in general. If I'm correct, should be uploaded by Thursday or maybe earlier than that.**

**Peace!**  
**—Sherri3555**


End file.
